


This is not farewell

by habemusmamam



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habemusmamam/pseuds/habemusmamam
Summary: Young doctor Julian & his former patient Lucio share a first kiss, before their ways part.





	This is not farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote for a tumblr request. I might expand this story in the future, if I gather the motivation. Hope you enjoy!

“Jules.”  
By now Julian had gotten used to that name and it didn’t bother him as he carefully approached. It had taken him quite some time of his sparse break to find the other man and so here he was.  
Montag - no _Lucio_ \- had retired to a quiet clearing close to the field hospital and now turned around to the young doctor. Julian swallowed at seeing the familiar figure and hearing him say the nickname only he used. He would miss all that and even their clashes, more than he was ready to admit. But he had done what he could for Lucio’s arm and now there was no reason for him to stay here any longer. Then why did his heart felt so heavy at the mere thought of their ways parting?  
“Lucio. I came to say goodbye. I was told you’re going to leave later today.”  
Something about the strange roughness in his voice caught Julian off guard and he swallowed again. Their eyes met and the doctor saw a new expression in those of the mercenary. Did he dread this goodbye as much as he did?  
“You look like you will miss me, Doctor Devorak”, Lucio remarked with a bright smirk, that instantly wiped any other emotions from his features  
“What makes you so sure? You’re probably the worst patient I’ll ever have.” Though Julian’s rejoinder held only a weak echo of his usual repartee, they both noticed that.  
Lucio moved closer, still irritated by the confusing thoughts in his head. This man had saved his life, had genuinely cared about him, something he had never experienced before. Julian had not given up, no matter how hard he’d tried to chase him away. But right now he certainly didn’t plan anything like that. Without further thinking Lucio closed the last distance and his healthy hand reached out for the other man. He wasn’t sure about anything, except that he needed to do this before it was too late. Their lips met and he knew it was the right thing.  
Julian’s whole body froze for just an instant. So many secret dreams about exactly this - Could it really be happening? But nothing felt more true than Lucio’s fingers on his cheek and their mouths pressed together. All the desperate hope for more time and that the mercenary would stay poured into that kiss.  
Afterwards there was only silence, their locked gazes and the faint chirping of the birds.  
Until the doctor’s whisper broke through.  
“This is not farewell. Only goodbye.”  
Julian would follow Lucio to Vesuvia, sooner rather than later.


End file.
